A Father's Fear
by Serpico1986
Summary: Every father have a particular fear, Robert isn't different, specially when his job seems to be on the stake


**Here another story about the Quimby family. I know the title isnt this good and the story is short, but i hope you like.**

* * *

 **A FATHER'S FEAR**

Robert Quimby arrived at his home after another day of teaching at school and as always, his girls came to greet him with hugs and kisses. This day however Robert felt a bit tired and sad, with somethings that was happening at the school, no need to say, the Quimby girls got worry about their dad's well-being.

"What you think Daddy done at school, Beezus? You think he lost his job?" Ramona asked while helping her sister with the dinner.

" Of course he didn't Ramona! " Beatrice shocked her head trying to hide her worry.

"But if he did?" Robert insisted

" Argh! " the older sister complained "Daddy didn't lost his job, he's just tired and what we three have to do, is try to not stress him, he got a lot in his mind" Beezus said as Robert make his way to the kitchen .

Good evening princesses, may i help? Why don't you three set the table, i will finish the dinner" said the father and the girls agree.

During the dinner, the conversation went smooth, the girls talked about their day and they even made plans to go to Disney next vacation.

_/_

Next day at breakfast everything had back to normal, Beezus woke up with her father and they made pancakes to Roberta and Ramona and at the table, Robert asked Ramona if she already made plans for her upcoming birthday, which she insisted that could be fun a pajamas party.

At the school however, the girl started to make a small list on her notebook, when her curious friend Leo approach, wanting to know she is doing.

"Nothing important" she said " my sister Roberta and i think my dad is having trouble at work, so I'm making a small list of what he can do, in case he lost his job" she said, showing him a list of various job opportunity, like Rock star or dog walking

"Cool, can i help?"

" Sure" Ramona said, listening the suggestions Leo give her.

_/_

Meanwhile, at the university, Robert was trying to not show any sign of worry as he was called at the headmaster office. It happened that since the previous week, someone spread the beans about some laid off between the employees, including teachers. And as the only money provider of his house, he couldn't think the possibility of losing his job.

"Mr. Quimby" said the headmaster, Mrs. Macy pulling him out of his thoughts "you like to talk?"

Oh, yeah, Mrs. Macy, i would like to apologise for the inconvenience, but i would like to talk about the laid off the university is suffering and I'm worry, i can't let my daughters down by losing my job" he said and in response, the headmaster give him a puzzled look.

"Laid off?" She asked

"I was in the teacher's lounge another day and someone mentioned something about the Laid off, i got worried" he said and in response Mrs. Macy keep silence.

"Mr. Quimby, as a single parent, i supposed you should hear things better and have a better mind to judge what is a fact and what is a gossip" she said and when Robert was about to open his mouth to say something, the woman continues "there isn't a laidoff in this university" she said "to be precisely, a member of the cleaning stuff will need to leave his job, because he is getting involve with drugs and the council and i decided to dismiss him, before it affects any student, but it's nothing to do with the teachers"

Hearing this, Robert felt like the world felt out oh his shoulders, he felt relieved that he wouldn't let his daughters down. "The teachers aren't involved?" He asked

" No Mr. Quimby, neither you nor other teachers" she said "but from a single parent to another, you really need to pay more attention in an information and knowledge how and when judge" the headmaster said and Robert nodded

"Thanks for advice me, Mrs. Macy, excuse me" said the man with a nod and leave. Once out the office, Robert couldn't help but smile and thanks God he hadn't to give bad news to the girls.

_/_

Later that night, after the good news he received, Robert seemed much more upbeat, did lasagna for dinner and a chocolate cake for dessert.

" you seems happy Daddy! " Beatrice said helping her father set the table.

"Thanks princess, i got some good news at work and it makes me happy. Ramona, Roberta, dinner ready!" He called the other girls, who rushed to come and Ramona was still staring at a paper she was carrying. " Hey, no papers at the table "

"Sorry Daddy" Ramona apologize

"She is making a list Daddy" Roberta said

"A list?" The man looked confused and in response his daughter sighted.

" Here Daddy" Ramona handle him the paper "we're worried that you was going to lost your job, so i start to make a list of what kind of jobs you could have"

"Oh, that's interesting" he said reading the paper " but i think you three should know that i made a small mistake and misunderstood an information at the University, i'm not going to leave my work, everything is perfectly fine now" he said "and Ramona, i liked the idea of making the list... I just hope i never need to haunt a mansion for a job." He laugh

"Really Daddy?" Beezus asked relieved going back to the subject .

"Yep, it was just a misunderstanding" he said and the three girls cheered, happy that their dad could still do something he love, which was to teach, aside to keep his daughters wellbeing.


End file.
